Adeus e Boa Noite
by Lily Marauder
Summary: 2º lugar no I Challenge de Drama. Ela se foi. E agora ele se perdeu. O fim de um amor pode significar muito mais. O fim de uma alma... Fic especial de Darkness Lady. COMPLETA


Adeus e Boa Noite  
Por Belle Lolly Sorcellerie

Eu não sei exatamente como que tudo aconteceu. Foi rápido e profundo. Em um primeiro momento estávamos felizes, quase vivendo naquele estado em que você acha que tudo dará certo. No segundo seguinte ela havia se ido. E levado tudo de bom que poderia haver em mim.

Eu me lembro exatamente de seu sorriso, do modo gentil com que tratava a irmã, quase como se fosse uma filha, do jeito adorável em que tocava o piano que eu comprara para ela. O jeito cantarolava uma canção qualquer enquanto cozinhava e o modo em que me indagava tantas vezes do porquê de eu ter que fazer o que eu faço: Matar pessoas. Se ela estivesse aqui, agora, eu sei o que falaria: "Agora você apenas está sentindo o que tantas outras pessoas sentem quando você mata as pessoas que elas amam". Mas não adianta, Angel... Agora tudo o que eu preciso fazer é me vingar.

_Chamando seu nome _

_Seu rosto está em toda parte _

_Eu fico estendendo a mão para você _

_para descobrir que você não está lá _

E sinceramente, eu não sei direito o que fazer mais... Tudo o que eu ainda tinha de humano, estava ligado a você. E agora que você se foi, eu pergunto: O que vou fazer? Me render aquele que você desprezava? Aquela parte de mim, que tantas vezes você lutou para manter afastada? Você era minha sanidade, Angel, e agora eu não sei se me rendo de uma vez, eu se tento me manter. Porquê você odiaria o que eu vou me tornar. Porquê eu odeio não te ter aqui.

E tudo o que na verdade você fez comigo, foi me enfraquecer. E agora, eu tenho que lutar por tudo novamente. Eu tenho que tentar me manter sobre a àgua, porque no momento em que eu cair, sei que vou me afogar. Talvez eu deva tentar te esquecer, mas no fundo eu sei que você vai ser mais um fantasma a me atormentar a mente... Durante toda noite, durante todo o dia... Me odiando, e me amando profundamente, como só você fazia.

_Eu me levanto cada noite _

_para ver o estado em que eu _

_é como uma luta infinita _

_em que eu nunca pareço ganhar _

O que você faria se me visse agora? Me encararia com seus belos olhos azuis com ódio, ou tentaria entender? Porquê eu não entendo, Angel. E sei que no fundo, você também nunca entendeu. Talvez você soubesse que não adiantava nada do que você tentou fazer. E isso é o que me mata por dentro. Se você realmente sabia, por que me deixou? Eles te mataram, sim, mas você não me impediu de te tirar a única coisa que te protegeria... Quando eu descobri o que você realmente era... Sim... Eu enlouqueci. A minha porta mais próxima para a imortalidade, e mais dura de se atravessar. Por que você apenas não me matou quando teve chance? Por que eu não te matei quando tive? E como agora eu posso sofrer tanto por alguém que eu julgava ser apenas uma distração?

_Eu não posso continuar por muito tempo como eu acredito _

_não posso deixar partir enquanto continuo querendo saber _

E eu me lembro de seu enterro, no mausoléu de sua família. As rosas vermelhas, se despetalando, enchendo todo o chão de uma cor escura, tanto quanto seu sangue, quando eu te encontrei. E eu ainda não entendo como eles puderam matar gente inocente. Minha risada sarcástica ecoa por todas as paredes do mausoléu agora. Como eles puderam matar gente inocente? Um assassino deve fazer essa pergunta? Isso é justo? Sim, é. E creio que você me repreenderia agora, mas é tarde demais, não é mesmo?

Na saída do cemitério, chovia. Típico clichê daqueles filmes trouxas que você adorava assistir. E a temperatura caia. Ótimo, o frio é bom. Eu queria poder congelar, apenas... Morrer. Mesmo assim eu não te encontraria, se o que você dizia a Lolly for verdade. Você vai para o céu, como um anjo. (Como seu próprio nome diz) e eu iria para o inferno.

_Onde está você agora, o que você tem encontrado _

_onde está seu coração, já que não estou mais nele _

_onde estão você agora, você tem que me deixar saber _

_Oh baby, assim eu posso deixar você partir _

E a casa onde você viveu seus últimos momentos está fechada, e escura. Tão sombria quanto eu. Você levou toda a luz dela também, minha querida. Você levou toda a luz de todos os lugares. E eu não consigo parar de pensar nem um momento sequer em como dói saber que você não vai voltar. Como dói saber que não vou revê-la. Como dói ouvir sua voz ecoando pelos aposentos da casa, me lembrando de coisas que eu simplesmente queria esquecer. E eu sinto que vou enlouquecer se não a ver mais uma vez. Eu preciso ouvir você dizer que vai dar tudo certo. Eu preciso senti-la em meus braços. Eu preciso lutar contra tudo. Porque eu odeio tudo isso, Angel... Eu luto contra a dor, mas me parece que ela é quem vai vencer a guerra.

_Eu posso ouvir sua voz _

_soando ontem _

_onde parece assim perto de mim _

_mas contudo tão distante _

Adormeço em um canto qualquer. Que diferença faz? E eu sinto que talvez devesse enfrentar tudo isso. Mas me faltam forças, minha querida. Eu não posso. Não sozinho. E eu sonho, sonho com você! E como dói ver suas lágrimas... Como eu procuro abraçá-la e senti-la um ultimo momento. "Seja Forte" Você me diz, chorando tanto quanto eu. "Por nós dois, Tom, seja forte. Não se entregue! Não se torne aquilo". E tudo acaba em um passe de mágica.

Sinto que fiquei louco, pois realmente consigo ouvir o piano tocando a sua música favorita. Por um momento eu pensei que tudo tivesse sido um sonho ruim. Eu podia sentir o cheiro das torradas com geléia que você preparava para nossa "filhinha"... Ouço suas risadas, os passinhos infantis dela pela casa. Ouço sua voz cantarolando para ela. E eu desço correndo as escadarias para apenas ver a escuridão pela casa. Os relâmpagos cortam o céu, e eu não agüento mais, Angel.

Destruir tudo é minha única solução, já que até mesmo sou fraco demais até para tirar minha própria vida.

"Eu enlouqueci", foi o único pensamento que me ocorria enquanto eu derrubava as velas pelas cortinas de seda que você tanto gostava. O cheiro da fumaça já era insuportável, mas mesmo assim eu continuei lá. Cada pedaço queimado da casa era um pedaço nosso... De sua lembrança. De minha alma. E eu consegui ouvir seu choro. Você me despedaçava a alma!

_Eu devo deixá-lo partir _

_conservar o que sobrou de mim _

_e fechar as portas da dúvida _

_reviver minha dignidade_

E no fim, Tudo continuava doendo da mesma forma... Você foi cruel, Angel... Você é a única que poderia se vangloriar de me ter enlouquecido. Satisfeita? Eu espero que sim. Mas no fim, eu só devo lhe agradecer, minha querida. Provavelmente eu não teria conseguido sem você. Despedaçar a minha alma, foi provavelmente a única coisa boa do que restou, não é mesmo? Eu nunca teria conseguido sozinho. E minha risada sarcástica novamente ecoa pela vizinhança. Eu devo esquecer de tudo. Eu vou esquecer de tudo. E no fim, vai ter sido apenas mais uma bobagem que eu já fiz.

_Mas eu não posso continuar por muito tempo como eu acredito _

_não posso deixar partir enquanto continuo querendo saber _

Você Pode me ouvir? Você consegue sentir o quanto tudo está mudando? Um novo dia nasce, Angel. E ele não está ensolarado e aconchegante. Ele é frio e sombrio. Como eu e meu futuro. Você pode ver? Consegue entender o que está acontecendo? Você viria me salvar se pudesse? Se eu te conheço bem, sim iria... E me faria te odiar ainda mais.

Eu não sinto mais frio. Cômico, não? Acho que estou morrendo. Talvez a minha parte humana realmente esteja. Eles vão adorar isso. Finalmente o líder deles estará como eles sempre quiseram. Você lembra como costumava odiá-los? Quantas vezes olhava magoada para mim, quando sabia que eu estivera em uma das festinhas? Morte e destruição é tudo o que conta para eles. E você odiava isso... E você odeia isso. Eu sinto você me olhando magoada de novo. Droga. Nem mesmo com você morta eu consigo ter paz. E talvez eu realmente nunca tenha.

_Onde está você agora, o que você tem encontrado _

_onde está seu coração, já que não estou mais nele _

_onde estão você agora, você tem que me deixar saber _

_Oh baby, assim eu posso deixar você partir _

E eu chego no Covil das cobras, como você costumava chamar. E eles me encaram satisfeitos. Tão previsíveis. Entre tantos "Seja bem Vindo", sinto o seu perfume, e braços sedosos me abraçam por trás. Quase choro só de pensar que seria você. Me viro com os corações aos pulos, mas é apenas Bonnie. E você a odiava. Ela com seus cabelos loiros, como os seus, e tão pecadora quanto você era angelical. Sua grande antagonista, não é mesmo? Ela sorri, sedutoramente, e eu não posso fazer nada a não ser sorrir de volta. Ela é sua versão viva, Angel... E é com ela que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu acabarei, mas você entende, não? Não me odeie por isso... É minha única solução.

_Eu devo te esquecer, é hora de deixar você partir _

_Oh baby, eu só quero saber _

E eu acordo novamente assustado, pensando que tudo fora um sonho ruim. Sentindo seu abraço ligeiramente apertado, sua respiração quente em meu pescoço, e a quentura de sua pele contra a minha. E novamente me decepciono, ao ver que era só Bonnie Carrie de novo. E eu a odeio tanto... Ela acorda assustada com meu movimento brusco para sair da cama. Mais cedo os mais tarde ela sabia que isso ia acontecer. Com minha varinha apontada para seu peito, senti-a ficar com raiva de você. Vasculhei sua mente, tentando arranjar mais um motivo para odiá-la que apenas por ela me lembrar tanto de você. As imagens que encontrei, foram as que mais me doeram. Ela era a culpada. Como eu não pudera ver isso antes? Como eu pudera ser tão tolo? Ela planejara tudo. Onde te encontrar, como fazer com que parecesse serem nossos inimigos os verdadeiros culpados. Como eu fora tolo.

Eu a vi morrer com prazer, Angel. Mas quando eu vi o corpo dela, jogado na cama, caído sem vida. Eu... Eu te vi. Eu te matei, de um modo ou de outro, Angel. E isso, incrivelmente, não doeu. Talvez você só quisesse vingança... Mas não creio nisso. Você era pura demais. E através da janela, na qual o sol se punha devagar, eu novamente te vi chorando. Você teria que se contentar com isso. Assim como eu teria que me contentar em estar só.

Dê adeus a Tom Marvolo Riddle, minha querida. Agora eu só sou Lorde Voldemort, assim como você é apenas uma lembrança. Creio que é realmente hora de me despedir.

_Onde está você agora, o que você tem encontrado _

_onde está seu coração, já que não estou mais nele _

_onde estão você agora, você tem que me deixar saber _

_Oh baby, assim eu posso deixar você partir_

Adeus. E Boa Noite.

**FIM**

**N.A.:**

Bem, eu nem vou falar nada desta fic... Eu a escrevi um dia de madrugada, do nada, a enviei para o Challenge de Drama, e levei a medalha de prata. Foi meu primeiro Chall! ----

Bem, dedicatórias: Minhas amadas primas que tão me arrastando para Santos depois de amanhã, maninha cute (Babbi), que sempre me apoiou, apesar de não conseguir ler esta aqui, Mamys, Lisa Black (pelo eterno apoio!), Gábi das Fadas (Sempre feliz, me alegrando), Marie, Leka, Camis, Dressa, Mih e Priscilla, meus amores que sempre me apóiam.

Outra coisa, quem leu os últimos capítulos de Dl vê que há diferença, isso porquê era para ser diferente o final, quando eu escrevi a fic, mas quando eu fui escrever o capitulo... Adivinhem? Mudei tudo!

É isso ai! Paz e alegria!  
**Belle Lolly Sorcellerie**

**13/10/2006**


End file.
